When the Prat Poodles Attack
by MissGeorgee
Summary: Ok, now i like doing weird pov's but this takes the biscuit of insanity. It's angus'. No seriously. and he is rather serious
1. What Happened to his Furry Pantaloons?

**When the poodles attack.**

**Chapter one, What happened to his furry pantaloons?**

**Hey,**

**This is my second ff, and it is rather different (just like my first). It's an Angus pov, because cats rule!**

**I am basing some parts on the life of my kitty, Pepper (also known as tinker, because when he walks his bell goes, tinkle tinkle tinkle)!**

**Enjoy, watch out for the oranges.**

**Gee**

**P.S Set around the end of sitnop. It's hard to say what I mean, just read it.**

**P.P.S I wrote part of this during history. **

**Note added two days after starting. For english we are doing a book report (I know I know) and I am doing SITNOP. Coolies. Also I have gotten 4 girlies in my class hooked on gn! This month alone! Although they were all twilight :( lovers.**

**Saturday 17****th**** September**

**10: 45 pm. **

**Lounging around. **

Tis the life. Lying on Slavey's (**Authors Note, In my ff Angus calls Georgia Slavey and Libby, the Queen.) **bed.

I wonder where my son is. I hope he isn't with the Queen again; she keeps putting on make up on him. I think he likes it. If Gordy gets make up on him again, and struts around, I may have to disown him. I don't think 'I'll be able to handle him in make up and heels again; I won't take calling him Georgina. That would be just terrible.

**10:55 pm**

Heard a bang, bang crash. That could be Slavey, or it could be the Queen. I am hoping it is Slavey, as she is nicer to me than the Queen. I mean Slavey looked after me after that rather bad accident with that black car. The Queen did help but she was a bit rough (well, when is she not).

**10:57 pm**

It was Slavey, she looked a bit sad. Then she saw me on her bed and turned a bit mad. I might go and lick her to say I am hearing for her.

**11:00 pm**

Not a good idea.

Gordy (or Georgina) as he/she was wearing make-up, was strutting around her legs. And as I have semi disowned him/her, well until he/she cleans up his/her act and I mean that literally. But never the less he/she is still near Slavey's legs.

**11:02 pm **

Slavey collapsed on her bed.

Not knowing I was underneath her. And bugger did it hurt. I had a hissy fit and went of to attack her feet.

**11:05 pm**

Still attacking Slavey's feet.

**11:07 pm **

Stopped attacking Slavey's feet.

Remembered she was sad.

Crawled up on her feet to keep her warm.

Now Slavey keeps wriggling.

Stuff and Bother.

Might see if I can zzzzzzzzz.

**Sunday 18****th**** of September**

**3:00 am**

Someone is yowling at the moon. I think it is those stupid poodles. The prat brothers.

Not only that, but something is hitting the window. Sounds like sticks. Yum. Yum.

Slavey is now up. She is in her bedtime fur.

Slavey is opening her window.

Ran of the bed as if my life depended on it.

Ran into the wall instead.

Stupid Bandages and tail. And that car too.

**3:03 am**

Slavey is yelling something out of the window. My human speak is in tip top condition since the accident when all I heard all day was it. Hmm. Super Kat Translator to the rescue.

"I love you, Georgia"

"I love you too, Dave"

I wonder what they are talking about. Seems strange. And who is this Georgia. I think that boy, who Slavey calls Dave, is calling Slavey Georgia. How absurd.

Slavey, or Georgia, went downstairs. I followed her.

Gordy or Georgina, as he was still wearing make-up, was lying on the couch. And he was lying down like those humans do.

My god. What happened to his furry pantaloons? **(AT: note to the slightly confused or unsure, pantaloons on a cat are those fluffy bits on the back of their legs. Well my Kittykat has them)**

**3:10 am**

Still staring at Gordy/Georgina's pantaloons.

The Queen seems to have um, "dressed" them up.

**3:12 am**

How much of that beige cream did the Queen use. That is just plain scary.

**3:14 am **

I am rather tired now. That fridge looks rather good to sleep in. Might just sit and zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. AuthorNote:Sorry

**Hello all,**

**I hate author notes, which is surprisingly enough, all I write.**

**Currently it is 12:16 am in Melbournia and I am very tired. I had an "interesting" evening; I got (once again) mooned by my dear god brothers so I am scarred for life.**

**This authors note is me just saying I am apologizing for not writing anything. I am just doing rando stuff and haven't been in the mood to write. I finish school for the year on Friday so I will start writing then. I have done half a chappie for CFEJ and a third for this story.**

**Sorry to all.**

**Gee**


	3. Gangstalike Author Note

YO alll,

I am just writing to say I am writing, but have sort of (ish) injured myself.

Yep. I have been having eye problems a lot the past week and yea.

Also just to say I am writing just a bit slack(ish) and have been on more hols with the family. I will post chappie on my bday.

Gee

P.S 10 days to my bday, for presents I want reviews. :P


End file.
